Running In Circles
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: Chapter 7 up finally! A holiday full of events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.
1. Auntie Angel

**Title: **Running In Circles****

**Summary:** A holiday full of unfortunate events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire. The only characters I do own are Gordo's aunt and her family who appear in the story later. The rest belong to Disney, there I've said it so don't sue me! So all in all I don't own much, even the titles not mine! Just to clear things up "Running in Circles" belongs to LaLaine and LVP Entertainment. Now you can't moan at me about that either.

**Chapter One:** Auntie Angel

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone who is reading! You probably all know me as the author of 'Why Can't Anything Be Easy' the cool story that went horribly wrong. Well here I am back with another fan fic which will hopefully not turn as depressing as the last one! Apologies for the bad summary and stupidly long disclaimer, I will shorten it for future chapters. Well start r&ring (for those who didn't read my last fic that is my made up word which basically mean reading and reviewing!) and of course… enjoy!!!!

Adios Bekks xxx (If anyone can tell me how to go onto the next line without a stupid gap in between plz let me know!)

"There's only one experiment to test if it's summer yet," declared Miranda lying down with her three friends in the one dry patch of grass, "and that's to see if you can have a water fight without freezing to death!" Lizzie and Gordo laughed as she pulled wet hair away from her face.

"And the conclusion to that experiment?" asked Lizzie. Miranda paused to 'mock think' and then replied,

"Well it's warm enough to dry off in the sun but too cold to wear bikinis!"

"Shame!" Gordo muttered. Miranda raised her eyebrows and Lizzie shot him a jealous look, his eye's widened in shock, giving the impression he wasn't meant to say that out loud. Trying to cover up his mistake he quickly added, "Only Lizzie of course!" Lizzie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I mean why would I want to see anyone other than my girlfriend in a bikini?" Miranda felt hurt but laughed along with the couple. Resting her head on Gordo's shoulder Lizzie stared at him, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"I'm not going to put up with this all holiday," Miranda snarled, a bit fiercer than she intended, "I could cope with the in-between lesson kisses at school but … you know." Lizzie gave Gordo a 'trying not to laugh' look and squeezed his hand.

"So," Lizzie giggled, "you don't like it when I do this?" She turned over on top of Gordo and kissed him passionately. Miranda put on a fake laugh and hit the pair playfully and Lizzie rolled off laughing.

"Anyway," Gordo interrupted the slightly awkward silence, "what would you guys say if we could spend a week by the beach in a villa with all the freedom we want?" The two girls sat up so fast they almost fell back with head rush.

"What?" they spluttered in unison.

"Okay," Gordo turned to face them, "my aunt owns a villa on the coast. Two of her kids have moved out and the other, who's our age, feels too old to go on a family holiday. So she wondered if our family waned to stay there for a bit, but as my parents are on a psychiatry course all summer she said I could go with some friends. I mean we're sixteen now, we deserve a bit off time off, you know, away from it all, and the 'rents! Not forgetting Ethan Craft and Kate Saunders! It'd be great."

"Yeah it'd be great!" laughed Miranda, "I spent sooo much time with my family last hols in Mexico and all, I need my friends too! I missed out big time in Rome, who knows I could get a record deal this time?" she winked at Liz who didn't look too pleased in return shrugging it off Miranda asked eagerly when they could go.

"Well my aunt always needs company but so everybody has time to go, a week onwards should be fine." Gordo admired Miranda's reaction but was confused by Lizzie's,

"Wow, a week, that's short notice." Lizzie frowned, "I dunno Gordo, plus I doubt my parents will ever trust me to go on holiday with you again after what I got up to in Rome." She looked apologetically at them, but they both looked annoyed.

"Please, just ask?" Gordo pleaded, his eyes widening.

"No not the eyes," Lizzie winced, he opened them further, Miranda couldn't help notice how sweet he looked, "Okay I'll ask!"

"Miranda?" Gordo asked, snapping her out of her day dream.

"Hell yeah! I'll do extra chores if it means I can go!" At this point Gordo let out a sarcastic gasp of horror,"I need the break; High School is so much work!" Lizzie and Gordo nodded in agreement. "Well I gotta love you and leave you!" Miranda exclaimed after checking her watch, "See you whenever!" She clambered up, followed by the other two and hugged them goodbye. "Keep in touch bout this holiday; it's going to be so cool! Your aunt is an angel, thanks Gordo!" she stood on her tiptoes (Gordo had grown an awful lot over the past year!) and kissed him on the cheek, Lizzie flinched slightly as Gordo smiled,

"Anything for my friends!" he beamed with a cheesy grin, wrapping his arm round Lizzie's waist Miranda rolled her eyes and left them kissing on the porch not even breaking apart to wave goodbye.


	2. Squeaky Phone Call

**Title:** Running In Circles

**Summary:** A holiday full of unfortunate events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Disney) or the song 'Running in Circles' (LaLaine/LVP Entertainment)

**Chapter Two: **Squeaky Phone Call

**Author Notes: **Oh my gosh, wow thank you all so much for the reviews, 5 from the first chapter. So here's thanx to:

Beama – glad you're enjoying it so far, I agree there aren't enough M/Gs and Miranda is better than Lizzie! Rock on LaLaine!!!

Espanachick() – thank you for such a nice review! Glad to see you're still here, you've always given me good reviews. I'm not saying if it's a M/G yet, don't wanna give too much away! Thnx for the comment on my other story, I'm going to go for the shortened version then work mainly on this ff and 'You Wish'.

Baby-Angel aka Lala – It's nice to see you again too. Is Lizzie jealous?? Ooh and as I said before I'm not giving anything away yet!

Brie() – Gracias! I'm updating soon as you asked, I hope it does become one of your favourite stories!

Love-angel-89 – how do you know it's a M/G?? hehe thanks for your review, I always try to be different! Thanks for your review for 'You Wish' too, I will try and update ASAP.

Well on with the show, it's mainly a phone call (as you can probably guess from the title) but I haven't figured out how to get rid of gaps between lines so you'll have to put up with it for now!

Keep r&ring! And enjoy!

Bekks xxxxx

Miranda didn't hear from either of her amigos until a very excited phone call two evenings later.

(L-Lizzie, M-Miranda, G-Gordo, I dunno why I bother putting that, it's pretty obvious!)

M- Hola!

L- Hey babe!

G- Howdy!

M- So what's with the urgency? Mi mamá said something about lots of squeaky voices!

G- Well we both have some big news.

M- You're getting married!

G- Ha! Like that'd happen! Anyway my news is big but I dunno about Liz she wouldn't tell me until you were on the convo!

M- Aw bless, go on then Liz you spill first!

L- Okay prepare yourselves!

M&G- Prepared!

L- Okay I gotta call last night..

M- Yeah?

L- And it was the people from my record company and they were asking if I would go back to Rome to do some recording for them, possibly even do an album!!

M- ¡hala! I'm so happy for you!

G- Good one Liz! So why have they only just phoned? You made your debut nearly a year ago now!

L- I know, I thought that too but then I asked around and found out why…. The 'rents!! My mom answered the phone when they first phoned me and said that I couldn't do anything until the summer because of starting High School and all.

M- Fair enough! So when are you going

L- They want me there in a week!

G- What? But our holiday!

L- You were serious about that? I thought it was just a crazy fantasy thing!

M- Liz that's mean, Gordo's planned all this out; it's really going to happen.

G- Thanks Miranda, that's what my big news was about! I phoned to tell you that my aunt is not going to be at the villa when we go and she'll pay us to house-sit!

M- Oh my Gosh! That is so cool! There must be a catch!

G- There is… we have to go in three days!

L- This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Anyway you two can go without me.

M- Oh come on Liz, you sulk if I look at Gordo, you'll flip if I go on holiday alone with him.

L- Yeah but I think I can trust my boyfriend not to try anything stupid.

M- What and you can't trust me?

L- I dunno, you're just so jealous all the time, it's Ronnie all over again. You'll probably hit on Gordo to make me jealous.

M- Me? Jealous? Whatever McGuire.

L- Don't call me that!

M- I'll call you what I like! Perra!

L- Ooh Spanish words, ooh I'm scared!

G- Okay you two, break it up!! Forget the holiday if it's going to cause this fuss.

L&M- Shut up Gordo!

G- Fine! (click)

L- Thanks Miranda!

M- It's okay!

L- I'm going to Rome. I don't care what you do, Gordo would never dream of trying it on with someone like you.

M- Hmm yeah he wouldn't be able to cope with the huge step up from his present girlfriend.

L- Whatever! (click)

Throwing her phone across the room onto her bed, Miranda sat back in her chair with her face in her hands. Rage swept across her but she couldn't help feel slightly pleased with the fact she'd beaten Lizzie in an argument and let out a laugh that didn't belong to her. However that argument had forced her to snap at Gordo, who was probably not speaking to her now. Determined to make it up with Gordo and annoy Lizzie further still Miranda set off downstairs to ask her parents for permission to go to the villa, if Gordo would still invite her!


	3. Arguing, Pillows and Hugs!

**Title:** Running In Circles

**Summary:** A holiday full of unfortunate events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Disney) or the song 'Running in Circles' (LaLaine/LVP Entertainment)

**Chapter Three: Arguing, pillows and hugs!**

**Author Notes: **Whey! Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm not going to do any individual thank you's for now 'cuz otherwise my A/Ns go on for too long! Apologies for the long wait for an update and my Spanish, I'm only a learner so if I end up saying something like "my seagull ate my hat" instead of "I think I'm in love" please let me know.

Rock 'n' Roll!

Bekks xxx

Miranda strolled down the stairs and into the living room where her mom and dad were having their evening coffee. She smiled sweetly at them and fluttered her eyelashes.

"What do you want chica?" her mom laughed.

"Well you know that holiday I mentioned before.." Miranda grinned.

"Sí sí, Gordo's mother phoned me only this morning to tell me everything. She didn't want me to get a mangled up version that had been rumoured around!"

"So can I go?" Miranda beamed, the smile on her face growing wider and wider. Her mom glanced at her dad who rolled his eyes and nodded, Miranda let out a gasp of delight. "Gracias! Gracias! Tu amo! Can I go tell Gordo?" Mrs. Sanchez laughed and ushered her out of the house. Miranda grabbed her blades and strode (bladed, rolled, how do you move on rollerblades??) down the street to Gordo's house.

Reaching the house she knocked urgently on the door, Gordo's mom opened it.

"Hey Mrs. Gordon, is Gordo there?" Miranda asked, sliding off her blades.

"Yeah sure hun, he's just gone upstairs. He was a bit upset actually." She replied. Miranda blushed with guilt.

"Ah yes, I might know about that. I'll go talk to him! Thanks Mrs. Gordon!" Miranda brushed through the door and skipped up the stairs two at a time. Reaching Gordo's door she breathed in deeply and gently turned the doorknob. "Gordo?" she called through the gap she'd made. A muffled reply came from inside and Miranda fully opened the door. Gordo was lying down on his bed throwing his hacky-sac to the ceiling. He stopped and looked at the door.

"Oh it's you." He snarled. Miranda frowned but clenched back her anger.

"Look Gordo, I just wanted to come and apologise in person," Gordo didn't reply, "that way you couldn't hang up on me!" she added with a grin.

"What like you did to me?" Gordo turned over to lie facing away from her.

"I didn't…." she started, "No I just wanted to say sorry for yelling, I just kinda got caught up in the argument with Lizzie, I didn't mean to upset you. You know the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you."

"Ha! Yeah whatever!" Miranda walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, her anger reaching boiling point.

"I have good news!" Miranda attempted to start a conversation.

"Oh are you leaving?" Gordo snapped in a sarcastic tone. Miranda pulled him over onto his back and let her temper go.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice and make things up with you. It's not often I will apologise to someone, so stop being such a stubborn git and hear me out! You were the one who hung up on us! What happened to good advice Gordo? You usually are the one to stop me and Liz arguing not the one to join in. I wouldn't have been dragged in if I hadn't decided to be a decent friend and stick up for you so Lizzie could actually see for once that she was hurting someone's feelings! But what do I get in return? I get freezed out? How harsh is that Gordo? You know what I came over here to tell you?" Gordo continued not to speak but he stirred slightly. "I came to tell you that I have spoken to my parents and I can come and stay in your aunt's villa. But you know what? You can shove that holiday somewhere painful because I'd rather stay at home bored than spend a week with some one who takes me for granted!" Miranda, proud of her speech, went to stand up but Gordo grabbed her wrist.

She tried to pull away but as she faced him to make another remark she saw him gazing at her with a genuine look of upset and guilt. Frowning Miranda gave up resisting and her arm fell limp in Gordo's grasp.

"You better go start packing then!" he smirked.

"What?" Miranda growled, half relieved but still furious with Gordo for snapping at her and not apologising.

"You heard, you just said you can come and we have to leave in three days!" he noticed her puzzled and angry expression. "Ah you're still annoyed with me. What can I do?"

"You know what you need to do." she snarled.

"Oh but Randa you know I hate apologising, it's like owning up to being wrong, it's something us guys don't do!"

"Well then I guess you guys are going to spend this summer alone!" Miranda flicked back storming to the door.

"Randa wait!" Gordo attempted to stop her, but failed as she reached for the door knob. Grabbing the first thing he could, Gordo threw a pillow which hit her softly in the back. Fuming Miranda turned round but seeing the freakishly muddled look of shock, panic and anger on Gordo's face, she couldn't help but laugh. Picking up the pillow she smiled sarcastically and walked over to his bed where she repeatedly hit him with the pillow. Laughing and yelling at the same time, Gordo spluttered for words. "I'm…. I… I'm….s"

"Say it!" Miranda giggled.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm sorry!" Gordo shouted, yanking the pillow from her grasp so quickly she lost her balance and tumbled on to the floor. "Better?" he raised an eyebrow as he cowered over her lying on the floor. Nodding feebly Miranda held out her hand and Gordo pulled her to her feet where they shared a brief make-up hug.

"Look I'm sorry about before, it's just sometimes Lizzie treats me… I dunno…. different now, ever since you got back from Rome. I know she's more popular in High School what with the Isabella thing and everything. I hate saying nasty things about her but you know what I mean?" Miranda asked, sounded pretty confused about it herself.

"She's treated me different and all! Look I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to snap, I was just kinda annoyed that Lizzie wasn't taking this villa thing seriously, I thought it would be a great chance for us to be the three amigos, like old times. But, I dunno, there's not much point without her there." His gaze moved to his shoes.

"Come on Gordo, we have to go, even if Lizzie isn't. We'll still have fun! And it's not like it's the whole summer, we'd be back before Lizzie finished her singing in Rome, we can throw her a party and everything!"

"I suppose," Gordo said, a smile emerging in the corners of his mouth,

"Plus, we've never been the best of friends," Miranda pointed out, "it'll give us some time to….bond!" Regretting it as soon as she said it, she tried to cover it up with a laugh but inside burned with embarrassment.

"Yeah it hasn't been just us two since Lizzie got a job! Oh and Matt loved you!"

"He did not love me!"

"Yes he did, he made t-shirts and cakes and everything!" Gordo grinned.

"Shut up!" Miranda punched him playfully on the arm, "Well I better go, I have to go apologise to Lizzie, that's always fun!" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay my aunt's going to phone over the next hour with all the details so I'll give you a call later!"

"Oh my gosh, it's actually happening! We're going on holiday! It's so exciting!!!!" suddenly finding herself feeling extremely happy, she threw her arms around Gordo who hugged her back and laughed goodbye as she tumbled out of the door.


	4. I love you, kid!

**Title:** Running In Circles  
**Summary:** A holiday full of unfortunate events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Disney) or the song 'Running in Circles' (LaLaine/LVP Entertainment)  
**Chapter Three: **I love you, kid  
**Author Notes: **I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time! I've had a craving to do some one-shots and gave in to those cravings! But now that my GCSEs are almost over I can start working on the stories that I know and love best and have time to think properly about their plots and where they're headed! This chapter, I'll admit, isn't too exciting but is necessary!! So keep those reviews (I really do appreciate them, you guys have been so nice to me!) coming and of course... **ENJOY!!!!**

Apologising to Lizzie wasn't easy, but several tears and arguments later the two were on talking terms, although the tension between them hadn't died out completely. While both of them had tried to avoid it, the conversation of the holiday cropped up.

"So," Miranda started, "have you made a decision?"

"Made a decision about what?" Lizzie asked. Miranda sighed, Lizzie hated to be thought of as a blonde, but she often lived up to their standards.

"About the holiday? Are you going or not?"

"Great so you're making me choose between my friends and a career?"

"Jesus Lizzie why do have to snap back at everything I say? You know I didn't mean it like that so why bother replying with such a stupid answer."

Clenching her fists to stop herself from yelling back again Lizzie rolled out a fake smile, "Sorry. But Randa you gotta understand, this is totally a once in a lifetime opportunity! I love you guys, but just this once can't the three amigos become two? Yeah I'll miss you and Gordo like hell but we'll still keep in touch? You can give me all the 411 on all the guys you meet over the phone!"

"But what about Gordo? He's boring without you; he'll just sulk the whole time 'cuz you're not there!"

"Nah I'll have a word with him! If you think about it, it's only a week! It's just like one of us going on camp, he'll live. And I'm sure you'll be having too good a time to even remember me!!"

Miranda laughed gently, "And you sure you're okay with it being just me and Gordo?"

There was a slight pause before Lizzie replied, "Yeah, I've done some thinking and I mean you guys are my best friends, you'd never do that to me. Plus it's not like you have feelings for each other and are sharing the same bed, so the probabilities are you won't do anything."

"Exactly!" Miranda exclaimed, praying that her blushes didn't show, "Me and Gordo don't even _chat_ as much as you do with him, so this holiday will give us chance just to become better friends 'cuz, you know, then there won't be the awkward silences we sometimes have!"

Finally Miranda could return back home where she was greeted by her mom and Mrs. Gordon.

"Oh hey!" she smiled politely as she walked through into the living room.

"Hola chica! Mrs. Gordon has just come round to give us all the information on this holiday, Gordo's just in the garden if you want to talk to him!"

"Okay!" the grin didn't disappear from her face as she skipped on air into the backyard, the thought of a week on a beach swimming round her head. But skipping meant she didn't pay too much attention to what was in front of her and before long she had tripped over a flowerpot and landed flat on her face, rolling over she laughed and watched a slightly blurred Gordo come running towards her. Placing a hand on either of her shoulders he knelt over her.

"Randa, are you okay? I've never seen some one fall so bad over a flowerpot! I thought Lizzie was the clumsy one!"

Still giggling Miranda nodded that she was okay and Gordo pulled her gently upright and sat down beside her, staring at her as if to check she wasn't dropping unconscious.

"Seriously Gordo, I'm okay, stop staring at me!"

"Sorry, I was just making sure, 'cuz with Lizzie's number of falls I've learnt to be able to tell whether she's okay by her eyes, if they're normal and looking back at me, she's fine, but if they're kinda unfocused and in the opposite direction, she needs help!"

Miranda laughed, her giggling fit coming to an end. She looked away from Gordo and gazed at the sky which was gradually fading into a dark pink. A soft tune broke the silence and Gordo reached inside his pocket, pulling out his ringing mobile he smiled,

"Talk of the devil....." He hit the answer button, "Hey Liz....yeah I'm fine, you?.....good.... oh yeah sorry I'm not at home.....Randa's house....our moms are discussing holiday plans.... yeah I'm still going!..... I dunno, in three days, so Friday morning/afternoon...... I can't I gotta do loads of packing..... I know it's only a week but my family never go on holiday so I wanna make the most of it, I don't wanna get there and realise I've left something at home!......of course I'm gonna see you before I go......I know I'll miss you too.... no nothing is going to happen between me and Miranda we're just friends.." he rolled his eyes at her and made a she-just-keeps-talking action with his hand, "Look Liz I gotta go my mom's calling me!" Miranda cocked an eyebrow and Gordo winked, "yeah okay, yeah...... _what_?" Gordo hit the button and threw the phone on the ground looking very shocked.

"Gordo what's wrong?"

"Lizze just said she... she...lo....loved me!"

"Oh my gosh that's great," She screeched in an incredibly false way.

"No it's not!" Gordo gasped.

"Why not? You've been in love with her since fourth grade!"

"I've had a crush on her since fourth grade, I have _never_ been in love with her."

They sat in silence, Miranda watched Gordo's forehead wrinkle in worry and soon his mom really did call him.

"Randa what do I do?" he asked standing up, "I mean I like her and she's a wonderful girlfriend, but I don't love her. We're just not close enough for that, she still kinda treats me like a kid."

Miranda placed a comforting arm around his shoulder and whispered that it was going to be okay. Her eyes followed him out of her house and after going through everything with her mom she headed for bed, her brain overflowing with what had happened. Although she should feel bad for Gordo and Liz, a tiny bit couldn't help feel a bit of satisfaction and she was glad they weren't there to see her grin as she fell asleep.


	5. 10:40 Arrival At Platform 2

**Title:** Running In Circles

**Summary:** A holiday full of unfortunate events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Disney) or the song 'Running in Circles' (LaLaine/LVP Entertainment)

**Chapter Five: **10:40 arrival at platform 2

**Author Notes: **Look at me, updating soon! I probably wouldn't have bothered to have as quickly if you guys weren't such fantastic reviewers! I just wanna give a big shout out to:   
Abuhin: I'm so glad that I could introduce you to the great love triangle of L/M/G, thank you for such a lovely review!  
Love-angel-89: You've been reviewing me all along really well and have put up with my slow updates, thanks a lot.  
I3itterSweet: You've only just read my story, but had the effort to review each chapter; most would just review the last chapter they read. You're a great reviewer! Cheers!  
So you three I'm counting on to carry on reviewing now!! The holiday's about to begin..... keep r&ring and **enjoy!  
**_Oh and I just want to add that I don't know what American trains are like, in fact I don't know if you have them, so I'm kinda basing the journey on my experience on British trains, though without the delays!!! But you've all read Harry Potter so I'm sure you can picture it!!_****

****

The next two days passed like a flash and time that wasn't used on packing, Miranda and Gordo spent on the phone asking each other what they were packing! Friday morning arrived and too excited to get back to sleep, Miranda woke her parents and rushed them to change and almost pushed them out of the house until they got to Gordo's. No one at the Gordon household was asleep either, Gordo greeted her with open arms and from behind him Lizzie appeared who also drew her into a hug. The buzz of excitement and chatter didn't fade until Mr. Gordon declared it was time to leave. With only room for Gordo's dad and the three amigos in the car, Miranda said goodbye to her mom and dad, blinking back tears as she did so, promising to write and phone everyday. Gordo kissed his mom goodbye and the four of them clambered into the car, cramming the boot with their luggage.

Reaching the train station, Mr. Gordon helped pull out Miranda and Gordo's bags, had a quick chat and goodbye with Gordo and stepped back into his car, leaving Lizzie to say goodbye. She took Miranda aside first.

"Randa, have a good time yeah? And get flirting with those guys, you deserve it after putting up with me and Gordo for so long!" she smiled, but it looked painful, her eyes sparkled with salty tears, "I'm sorry I was such a.... "perra", as you put it!" Miranda let out a small laugh, "and... I'm gonna miss you!" Lizzie wrapped her arms around the Spanish girl's body, both of them crying silently. The bell overhead rung and the train could be heard coming closer, Gordo placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder and she pulled away from Miranda, after one final hug and a kiss on the cheek. Miranda went to check the time while the couple said their final goodbyes, but her deep brown eyes couldn't help but flicker over to them.

"Gordo I'm gonna miss you so much!" Lizzie wept into his shoulder as he stroked her back, an announcement let them know the 10:40 train was pulling up to platform 2, Gordo moved away.

"I'll miss you too." They shared a passionate kiss, during which Miranda forced herself to look away. "I'll call you." Gordo smiled, starting to walk over to Miranda.

"Gordo wait," Lizzie cried, pulling him back towards her, but still in earshot of Miranda, "I love you."

All three of their heartbeats stopped, Lizzie's in nerves, Gordo's in shock and Miranda's in panic. Unsure whether it was because she wanted it to happen, but Miranda was certain she saw Gordo look uncomfortable and uneasy, as if he really didn't want to be there. Dreading his reply she picked up her case, placing the strap over her shoulder and watched him put on a shaky smile and glance at the floor. Miranda felt she ought to break the silence and called out,

"C'mon Gordo, we've gotta go!"

Jumping at the chance Gordo grabbed his bags and gave the tear-stained Lizzie a quick wave before scuttling off after Miranda. Lizzie turned away and stepped back into Mr. Gordon's car where Gordo and Miranda saw her rest her head in her hands and drive off into the distance. Glancing at his watch Gordo gasped and flung his bag onto his back, he grabbed Miranda's hand and ran to the station, dragging her behind. It was hard running with heavy bags and cases, but they made it and jumped on to the train seconds before the doors shut.

They found a four seat space with a table and sat opposite each other with their bags next to them. Miranda wiped her eyes on the edge of her sleeve and Gordo gazed out of the window, his face full of sadness.

"Look at us," Miranda laughed, "You'd never guess we were on our way to the best holiday ever!"

Gordo gave her his smile that made her feel weak at the knees, she tried not to give too much away in her expression but Gordo eyed her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Randa? You okay?"

"Of course, yeah. I'm just worried about being away from everyone for so long," she lied.

"Hmmm... me too." They sat in silence for a while but after passing an old man in shorts way too tight for him, the laughter and talking began. After half an hour Miranda pulled out her walkman, and offered Gordo a headphone. He took it and moving Miranda's bags onto his seat, he clambered over onto the space next to her. He flicked through her CD collection, pausing occasional to mock her choice in music, but then rested on one.

"Clover and Daisy's Magic Train? Are you kidding me?" Gordo laughed, extremely loud. Miranda's face burned with embarrassment and she stuttered for a reply. "Well we gotta listen to this now!" Relieved that he didn't think she was completely immature, she giggled as he played it and sang along. She began to laugh so hard that she had to stop the CD to breathe. Gordo rolled his eyes, took it out and went back to her collection, continuing to flick until he found something.

"Finally a decent CD!" he exclaimed, Miranda hit him gently across the arm. He slipped the album into the player and laughed at Miranda when she jumped as the Foo-Fighters blasted through the earpiece. Waking up early was unusual for Miranda and as the music filled her ears she found herself becoming drowsy and before long had dropped off asleep.

What seemed like only minutes later Gordo elbowed her painfully in the ribs and her eyes snapped open and she blushed as she found her head rested on his shoulder. She muttered an apology and Gordo smiled, telling her she'd been asleep for over an hour and they were due to arrive at their destination in any minute. As they stopped at the station, Miranda and Gordo gathered together their bags and heard a knock at the window, Miranda turned round confused but Gordo just laughed. A pretty, brunette woman was waving madly through the window. She had Gordo's curly hair and dark meaningful eyes. They waved back. Gordo between smiles and grinning teeth muttered with a slight hint of a laugh,

"Yup that's Auntie Jacki for you!"


	6. But Me and David Aren't

**Title:** Running In Circles  
**Summary:** A holiday full of unfortunate events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Disney) or the song 'Running in Circles' (LaLaine/LVP Entertainment)  
**Chapter Six: **But me and David aren't........  
**Author Notes: **Hey, so sorry for not updating sooner, my PC's internet has bust and I haven't been able to transfer my ffs onto the one downstairs!! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, you're all great, cheers!! So keep r&ring and enjoy!!!!

* * *

Jacki's brunette curls bounced off her shoulders as she ran up to the door of the train. Gordo stepped off first pulling his case down beside him and receiving a brief hug from his aunt. Turning back to the train which Miranda was nearly toppling off under the weight of her bag, he held out his hand which Miranda took willingly and helped her jump the step down onto the platform. She shivered violently,

"Randa are you okay?" Gordo asked concerned.

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice cracked, "I'm just not good with trains, I'm okay once I'm on, it's just the getting on and off and the stations, you hear so many horrible stories...."

Gordo smiled in a comforting way, "It's okay, you've got me!" His grip on her hand tightened slightly and he led her to the side where Jacki had already dumped his case. Jumping back up off the bench she beamed at them.

"Hi, I'm Jacki, the aunt!" Thrusting her hand forwards, Miranda smiled, eyebrows raised in surprise at how outgoing and young she was and shook Jacki's hand with her own free one.

"Hey, I'm Miranda!"

Jacki's eyes flickered from Miranda's face to her other hand on which her fingers were still lightly laced with Gordo's.

"Ah" Jacki said with a grin, "You must be David's girlfriend, I thought you couldn't make it. You're much prettier than I imagined no offence! I love the whole 'Spanish' look, your clothes are fantastic! Aw you better take of our Dave," she ruffled his hair slightly, "but you two look like you really like each other, so there are no problems there!" She picked up Gordo's case and skipped on ahead of them, leaving them gob smacked. Their hands sprung apart and Gordo burst out laughing.

"Wow that was odd!"

Miranda stuttered "Yeah I mean.... how did she get me confused with Lizzie?.... What does she mean prettier? I'm not prettier than Lizzie!"

Gordo looked like he was about to make a reply, but then must've thought better of it because he changed the subject, "Sorry about the 'Dave' and 'David' thing, you guys are the only ones who call me Gordo, and to be honest I'd rather keep it that way."

Slightly annoyed that Gordo was completely ignoring the situation of their 'new romance', Miranda nodded slowly and they didn't speak until they got in the car.

With the radio playing gently, Jacki spoke to Miranda and Gordo in the back, the topic of dating came up again and she went into another rant about how lovely Miranda was and that from first impressions 'Dave' was a lucky guy. Miranda blushed hard and Gordo smiled. Even though it was everything Miranda wanted, it wasn't right that Jacki thought she was seeing her nephew and was worried that she would end up getting too into it and let something slip about her feelings. Leaning forwards she spoke up,

"Jacki?"

The brunette, who was singing along softly to the radio hummed a yes.

"Me and Gor... Me and Dave, we're not...." But Gordo cut across before she could finish.

"We're not sure we know our way around the village!" Gordo stammered. Miranda shot him a confused look. He leant towards her and whispered in her ear, "Look just leave it, if we say we're not dating, she'll start asking questions about why we're here together, why am I here with a girl who I'm not dating and then we'll never get anywhere! Let's just play along! It's not going to hurt anyone"

This sent Miranda's head spinning, did Gordo want to pretend to date her? But he avoided her glance for the rest of the journey and Miranda's heart sunk as she realised he really was just saying it to stop questioning, but he was wrong about something, it was going to hurt someone, her.

As they walked up to the large white villa there was a gap of tension between Miranda and Gordo, they walked either side of Jacki. Gordo couldn't see what was wrong, surely Lizzie wasn't going to be annoyed by them putting on this act for just one night. Why couldn't Miranda see that?

When all the bags were inside and the car was locked, Jacki welcomed the pair to her home. Miranda took a good look around, the living room was small but comfy, a large television filled up the corner and a wicker sofa covered in pillows lay in front of it. Exotic plants decorated the corners and through a small archway Miranda could see a large dining table and chairs next to a door which obviously led through to a kitchen. Impressed she smiled at Jacki.

"Glad you like it, this is just the communal area, we often have a few people staying with us or are renting out the rooms upstairs to holiday makers, so this is where we can group together. If you want to have a look round upstairs later, you'll find the proper rooms! There are four bedrooms to choose from and for every two rooms there's a bathroom, and a mini kitchen, dining and living area with a balcony and view to kill for!"

Miranda's jaw dropped and any awkwardness dissolved as her and Gordo gaped at each other, following Jacki into the kitchen where they helped prepare dinner.

"This is so amazing!" Miranda squealed for the umpteenth time later that evening. During the meal Jacki had explained where everything with and gave them all the maps and information necessary, it wasn't a very big village and everything lay mainly along the coast of the beach, which as Miranda couldn't stop repeating "was actually the front garden"!

Full of food Miranda and Gordo collapsed onto either side of the wicker sofa and flicked on the TV. They didn't speak much and just gazed at the screen.

"You guys okay?" Jacki called from behind them.

"Yeah," they both murmured in unison.

"You sure? You look like you've had an argument! I don't want the sweetest couple in the world fighting under my roof!" She said.

"But we're not.." Miranda started but was cut off by a sharp kick from Gordo.

"Nah we're fine don't worry Auntie Jacki, just full!" Gordo laughed, moving suddenly and wrapping an arm round Miranda's waist.

"That's good then!" Jacki beamed wondering back into the kitchen. Miranda fell pale and awkwardly pulled herself out of Gordo's embrace.

"Chill Randa she'll be gone tomorrow, you don't have to put up with the 'horror of dating David Gordon'." Gordo said, a bit too spitefully.

"I didn't.... it's just.....Lizzie." Miranda gabbled, her sentences failing her and her face glowing red. But luckily to save further embarrassment Jacki re-entered the room.

"Oh have you two chosen your bedrooms yet?" she asked.

"Let's go!" Gordo jumped up with excitement and grabbing Miranda's hand bounded up the stairs, dragging her behind.


	7. Brett

**Title:** Running In Circles

**Summary:** A holiday full of unfortunate events leaves Miranda in a whirlwind of feelings for the last person she ever expected to think of as more than a friend.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Disney) or the song 'Running in Circles' (LaLaine/LVP Entertainment)

**Chapter Seven: **Brett

**Author Notes: **I am sooo sorry I've taken so long to update, but I finally have the internet back on the same PC as my fics, so they should be more regular! Thank you soo much for all the reviews. Keep R&Ring and enjoy!............****

After carefully inspecting all four rooms Miranda and Gordo agreed to share the same "apartment", Gordo bagsied the bedroom with the balcony and Miranda got the one with the walk in wardrobe. Collapsing onto his bed Gordo laughed at Miranda as she repeatedly complained about not getting to that room first.

"Okay okay you can have it!" Gordo rolled his eyes.

"No it's fine!" Miranda giggled, "I'm only playing!"

"There's a spare bed there," he nodded his head in the direction of another double bed lying alongside his, "feel free to use it!"

Miranda blushed and said she was okay and grabbing her suitcases she settled into the bedroom next door which was just as impressive.

Miranda unpacked carefully and was interrupted as Gordo called her from his room. Her heart skipped a beat at the way he said her name and she rushed across the small living space into his bedroom. He was sat on the edge of the bed, a wide grin on his face and pointed enthusiastically at the television as Miranda walked in. She glanced at the screen and her eyes flickered over a familiar mop of blonde hair......

"No way!" Miranda squealed, jumping down next to him.

"Yes way!" Gordo imitated her. "It's the MTV news, obviously Lizzie wasn't easily forgotten after the Paolo thing, and they're all over her to find out about her new recording!"

"This is so neat!" Miranda laughed, shivering as Gordo flung an arm round her shoulder. "I'm so proud of her!"

"Me too," Gordo grinned, squeezing her gently. "I better ring her I suppose..."

"Gordo! That'll cost a fortune!" Miranda frowned. "Remember we're meant to be responsible and proving we can look after this house, without running up a $500 phone bill!"

"Ah yeah, and Aunt Jacki'll ask why I'm phoning another girl!" He winked. Miranda could feel his fingers tracing her arm lightly, but he didn't seem aware that he was doing it. She felt her face heat up and put on a laugh before returning to her unpacking.

With most of her clothes in the cupboard and everything else shoved on a desk, Miranda fell back onto her bed and gazed out of the sky light before wrapping her arms over her eyes. The next week was going to be hard. Every time she was with Gordo her body tingled and her heart raced and there was nothing she could do about it. Try as she might she couldn't stop herself of thinking what it'd be like to kiss him and every time she did a sick guilty feeling swamped her stomach. But he had been over friendly to her so far and the pretend-dating thing was his idea, if it were him to spark something between them........ Miranda let out a guilty groan and hit her head against the headboard.

"That's not good for you, you know?" A deep voice chuckled from the doorway. Miranda looked up to see a tall guy leant against the wall. His straight, slightly 'just-got-out-of-bed' hair fell just below his ears, and the bright blonde colour of it complimented his tanned skin very well. Miranda couldn't stop her eyes from rolling over him and as they met with his again he smiled. "Hey. I'm Brett. Jacki's son." Miranda almost jumped off the bed to shake his hand.

"Hey I'm Miranda." She chewed her bottom lip and found herself unable to tear herself away from his hazel eyes.

"Ah Dave's girlfriend." Said Brett.

"No!" Miranda replied without thinking. Brett cocked an eyebrow at her. She swore lightly under her breath. "Okay you can't tell your mom or Gordo, I mean Dave that I told you. But me and G..Dave aren't dating, his real girlfriend, Lizzie, is busy making it as a singer! Jacki thought that I was his girlfriend and for some reason Gordo, sorry Dave, thought it would be easiest if I just pretended to be his girlfriend, to save questioning and stuff. Kinda stupid really!"

Brett let out a small laugh. "Yeah it is kinda! I mean you're way too pretty to date my cousin. He's too tiny for you!"

Miranda blushed crimson and let her gaze fall to her feet. Why hadn't Gordo mentioned Brett before? Wait Gordo, she reminded herself, Gordo's the one she's fallen for. But some innocent flirting never hurt anyone.

"I'm going to take those 20 seconds of silence as 'That's nice of you to call in the house to say hi and yeah I'd love a drink'" Brett smiled.

"Sorry" Miranda apologised. She had to learn to pay attention when she was getting lost in her thoughts.

Moving into her and Gordo's empty living space, Gordo had obviously just decided to start getting his room sorted, she sat herself down on the two-seater sofa while Brett fixed her a lemonade shandy. Bringing them over he sat down next to her, running an arm along the back of the sofa so that if Miranda were to lean back it'd brush her neck.

"So how old are you?" Brett asked, sipping his drink.

"Just turned seventeen a couple of weeks back!" Miranda replied.

"Ah Happy Belated Birthday!" He laughed clinking his glass with hers.

"Thanks. How about yourself?" said Miranda.

"Turning eighteen in a few days!" he smiled.

Miranda choked a little on her shandy.

"You okay?" Brett sat up, clamping his arm on her back,

"Yeah sorry. Just kinda shocked. I thought you had to be at least twenty!"

Brett grinned. "I get that a lot!"

They shared a laugh and conversation grew from there. They continued to chat, enjoying each other's company until a flushed Gordo stumbled out of his door.

"I. Don't. Like. Unpacking." He stated angrily before moving over to the kitchen to make a drink. "Hey Randa I see you've met Brett."

"Yup we've become acquainted!" Miranda beamed.

"Hopefully not too acquainted I don't want you falling for my girlfriend Brett!" Gordo slipped Miranda a subtle wink and she found herself squeezing Brett's knee to stop them both from laughing.

"You have nothing to worry about......darling." She pushed her lips together and turned a giggle into a cough.

"Yeah dude. But I am jealous!" said Brett, "Miranda here is one hell of a girl. Dunno how you got her Dave!" Gordo growled at him and he raised an eyebrow at Miranda. "Well I gotta go, off for a few days with a couple of mates!"

"Ah you not staying?" Miranda asked, hoping she didn't sound too disappointed.

"I'll be back, don't worry!" He laughed, giving her a brief one-armed hug.

"You should call after your birthday or something!" Gordo suggested from the other side of the room.

"Sounds good!" said Miranda.

"Then it's a date." He rose from his seat, Miranda did too. "See you dude!" He called across to Gordo.

"Bye Brett!"

"Catch ya later Miranda." He flashed a sexy grin and leant forwards to kiss her on the cheek. Miranda smiled as his lips touched her skin. "It was great chatting to you!"

"You too!" Miranda almost whispered as she watched him give Gordo a thumbs-up before leaving the room.


End file.
